


King's boys

by Jenfly



Series: you say it’s enough, in fact it’s too much [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub!Roger, i don't even know what got into me, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”See how well he’s taking my cock?” he teased Roger and the sub’s eyes flickered to him and he nodded slightly.”He’s such a good boy,” John continued, smirking, tucking again at Brian’s hair. ”Eager to please his Dom.”
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: you say it’s enough, in fact it’s too much [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616281
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	King's boys

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** ”I’m gonna be your slave, I’m gonna serve you ’till your dying day”
> 
> Well, what a lovely and delicious week this has been. 💗 This is my last contribution for the week and probably the kinkiest piece I've written, so yeah... I hope I did well. 😊

John stepped into his chamber, feeling his exhaustion lessen as soon as the door closed after him. He walked over to the table on the right side of the large room and took off his crown, setting it securely on the table, and folded his cloak onto the chair beside the table. A pleased smile rose to his lips as he turned to the bed, seeing his subs already waiting for him. He made his way to the bed, eyes focused on the two men who were lying on their sides, only wearing white see-through robes, gazes firmly on the silky sheets beneath them.

”My boys,” John said quietly, keeping his voice low as he reached out to the blond one. He slid his hand under his jaw, tilting up, encouraging the sub to look at him. Blue eyes met his and John smirked as the man parted his lips as he ran his thumb over his lower one.

”Roger,” he called the sub by his name.

”Yes, Sir?”

”Undress me,” John commanded, letting his hand leave the man’s face and fall to his side. Roger got up from the bed and started to open the laces of his clothes while John’s eyes went to his another sub, the curly-haired man whose gaze was still lowered to the sheets.

”Brian.”

The sub lifted up his gaze and John motioned him to come closer before Roger tucked his royal shirt off. Brian crawled over to him, stopping at the edge of the bed on all fours, eyes still on John. As soon as John was free of all the shirts he brought his hand up to stroke Brian’s cheek, smiling at him. 

”Are you ready to please your king?”

”Yes, My Lord,” Brian answered.

”Good,” John hummed, drawing his fingers along Brian’s jawline.

Soon he felt hands on the laces of his breeches and his eyes found Roger again. The blond was now kneeling beside him, clearly focused on his task and John cock twitched at the sight. It didn’t take long before Roger pulled his breeches down and he stepped out of them, kicking them aside, his hand finding its way to Roger’s long hair, fingers curling around the strands. He gave them a tuck, earning a gasp from Roger.

”On the bed,” he said, letting go of the blond and watching as he obediently climbed on the bed, beside Brian. 

”Good boy,” he praised Roger, returning then his attention to Brian, his hand still on his face. ”Now, my pets, make some room for me.”

Both subs moved further on the bed and John climbed on to it, settling himself in the middle, his back resting against the headboard and the large pillows. 

”Give me a bit of a show,” John ordered, heat surging to his lower body when Roger and Brian turned to face each other. Roger didn’t waste much time, sneaking his hand around Brian’s neck and drawing him in a sloppy kiss. John took his cock in his hand, letting out a low sigh, slowly starting to work himself up while watching his subs explore each other’s mouths.

Brian lifted himself up, his hands roaming all over Roger, touching his smooth skin with fascinating delicateness while Roger was a bit more rough, squeezing and dragging his blunt nails along Brian’s skin, leaving behind faint, red marks. When Roger’s other hand eventually wrapped around Brian’s cock, Brian’s moan was partly drowned by Roger’s lips and John drew in a sharp breath, bucking up into his hand, now fully hard and hungrily watching the two subs pleasuring each other.

The sight of them was breathtaking, their moves completing one another’s in perfect sync and the noises that were left from their mouths were turning more filthy the longer they played with each other. John could have spend ages just watching them but that wasn’t what he had in mind, so soon he told them to part, motioning then Brian to come to him. The sub did as was told, crawling to him, breathing hard, his skin flushed, the thin robe slightly sticking to it.

”You stay there and watch,” John said to Roger who looked at them with dark eyes. ”And you can’t touch yourself.”

Roger let out a tiny whine at that and John glared at him. 

”Will you be a good boy for me?” 

”Yes, My Lord,” Roger answered and John flashed him a teasing smirk before focusing on Brian. He spread his legs, still jerking himself off while placing his free hand under Brian’s jaw. 

”Want my cock?” he asked and Brian nodded, eyes fluttering.

”Use words,” John said more sternly.

”Yes, I want your cock, My Lord,” Brian spoke quietly, a hint of desperation in his voice. ”Please, I need it.”

John’s pleased hum rumbled in his chest and he nodded, giving Brian permission to get to work. Brian shuffled a bit closer, wrapping his long fingers around it and John grunted at the sweet friction as Brian moved his hand slowly up and down along the length before leaning down to take the head into his mouth. His eyes fell shut and he grabbed a handful of Brian’s curls, moaning low as the sub swirled his tongue around the head, then swallowing as much of him as he could.

Brian set up a proper pace, running his tongue along the underside of John’s cock while going up, stopping to suck the head and John opened his eyes, meeting Brian’s gaze briefly. The hazel color in those orbs had turned to almost dark brown due to lust and the way his reddened lips stretched around John’s cock was a sinful sight and John’s hold of the sub’s curls tightened. He gave them a light tuck and earned a hum from Brian, the vibrations sending shivers coursing through John, a sigh escaping between his lips. 

A soft whine glided into the air a moment later and John’s gaze went to Roger, taking in his flushed state. He was sitting legs angled to the side, hands squeezing the sheets, squirming slightly, and his lips were parted as he was breathing heavily, his cock hard and desperate in need of attention between his legs. The blue eyes were fixed on Brian, following his every movement with lust-filled hunger, and John couldn’t help the grin from crossing his lips. 

”See how well he’s taking my cock?” he teased Roger and the sub’s eyes flickered to him and he nodded slightly.

”He’s such a good boy,” John continued, smirking, tucking again at Brian’s hair. ”Eager to please his Dom.”

His praising made Brian hum around his cock again and Roger’s expression was turning desperate as he squeezed the sheets tighter.

”You want to please me, too, don’t you?” John asked, voice low and husky, not missing the slight movement Roger made with his hips. He knew he was aching for touch but wouldn’t do anything before John would tell him to do.

”Yes, Sir, I want to please you,” Roger answered, the desperation bleeding into his voice.

”Come– ah, here,” John’s words faltered as Brian added more suction and he had to tuck at the sub’s curls as a warning. After all, he didn’t want this all to be over before they even got started properly.

Roger crawled next to John, keeping his eyes on him and John brought his free hand up to Roger’s neck, pulling him in a heated kiss, then sliding his hand quickly down on Roger’s body and taking his cock in his hand. Roger’s gasp got lost into John’s mouth and the sub’s hips bucked up as John ran his thumb over the head before slowly jerking him off. 

When John broke the kiss, Roger almost slumped against him, his breathing hard, eyes hazy and dark, lips swollen and red and John smirked at the delicious sight before a groan was ripped off his throat due to Brian’s skillful tongue. John’s hand fell away from Roger’s cock, the displeased whine leaving from the sub’s mouth. 

”Brian,” John said, pulling at the sub’s hair. Brian pulled away from his cock with a wet pop, his lips shining of spit and John’s pre-cum. John couldn’t help but untangle his fingers from Brian’s hair and slide his hand to caress his face, swiping thumb over his lips.

”I want you on all fours here,” John told, patting the place beside him. ”And Roger’s gonna eat you out.”

Brian sucked in a sharp breath, the faint red color on his cheeks deepening, and he propped himself up, settling himself next to John as Roger has made room for him. John watched as Roger moved the see-through robe aside, exposing Brian’s ass, leaning then down to run his tongue along his spine. Brian sighed, letting his head hang low as Roger peppered kisses to his buttocks before spreading them and hungrily staring at his prize. Roger licked his lips and then blew air to Brian’s hole, making Brian shiver.

When Roger finally licked over his hole, Brian grabbed the sheets into his fists, letting out a sweet whine. John’s eyes met Roger’s and he nodded, signaling Roger to get to work. As an obedient sub, Roger took the hint and started defiling Brian’s hole, earnestly licking and sucking it, not holding back any sounds and John watched mesmerized how Brian was soon writhing and pushing against Roger’s tongue. Every noise leaving from them was making John grow hotter, his cock leaking more pre-cum along the length, and John had to relieve the strain a bit by wrapping his hand around it and giving it a few slow strokes.

Soon John moved to take the small bottle of oil from the table beside the bed and tossed it close to Roger. 

”Prepare him for me,” John commanded and Roger pulled away from Brian’s hole, his lips raw, skin glistening messily of spit and grabbed the bottle. Brian protested the loss of contact and John reached out to his jaw, tilting his head up.

”Good boy,” he praised, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to sub’s burning cheek. ”Soon I’m gonna take you, my pet.”

Brian’s eyes fluttered, his body quivering at John’s words, and with a satisfied smile, John pulled back, just in time to see Roger starting to push the first finger inside Brian. John went over to Roger, wanting to see Brian taking Roger’s fingers. John’s hand found its way to Roger’s neck, fingers drawing circles on the skin, gliding then along his spine, feeling the smooth skin burn under his touch. His gaze was following closely how well Brian took the finger as Roger started to pump it in and out, steady and slow but quickly speeding up the pace.

In no time Roger was able to add another finger and Brian was already a mess, grazing John and Roger with a stream of filthy moans and he was slowly rolling his hips, trying to get Roger to hit his prostate. Roger, however, didn’t give him what he wanted and John leaned to nuzzle the blond’s ear.

”You love that – to tease him, drive him crazy with need?”

Roger released a tiny growl. ”Yes, Sir.”

John hummed, pressing a wet kiss right underside Roger’s earlobe. 

”He loves it, too.”

When Roger finally added the third finger, Brian was melting, desperate for more, his hole taking Roger’s fingers with ease, the sight of it making John’s mouth water. Brian’s back arched beautifully as Roger got close to his sweet spot, a desperate wail leaving from his lips as it just wasn’t enough, and the sound of it went straight to John’s cock, ripping a growl from his throat. He enjoyed this way too much, wanted to see Brian squirming, getting close to begging.

”Look at you, my pet,” John cooed, raising his voice a bit. ”So gorgeous, taking Roger’s fingers so well. You’re such a good sub.”

Brian whimpered, the praise just adding on to his messy state, his knuckles turning white as he squeezed the sheets in his fists. John was loving it and watched his sub’s squirming for a while before he gently urged Roger to remove his fingers and move aside. As he positioned himself behind Brian, he took hold of Roger’s hand and pulled him into a kiss, tasting Brian on his lips. 

After they parted, John cupped the side of Roger’s face, taking in his beautiful features, the swollen lips, hooded eyes that oozed of submission, trust. John’s dominant side was purring, a smile rising to his lips as he leaned in, so close his lips were almost touching Roger’s. 

”Take the oil and help me out a bit,” he whispered, pulling then back, watching as Roger reached out for the oil bottle, opening it and adding it to his fingers. He licked his lips, eyes locked on John’s as he wrapped his fingers around John’s cock and John groaned at the sweet pressure he used while smearing the lube along the length. 

”You’ve been so good to me now,” John said, seeing the look in Roger’s eyes softening. ”You deserve a reward, my dear flower.” 

Roger was keening, teasing the head of John’s cock, causing John to buck up into his hand.

”You can start touching yourself but not come before Brian.”

That made Roger let out a tiny, approving sound. ”Thank you, My Lord.”

John gave him a nod and Roger withdrew his hand from his cock, lying down on to his back beside Brian. Then John’s attention fell on Brian and he leaned down to scrape his teeth along the sub’s spine and trailing the same path with little kisses after, making Brian shudder.

”How badly you want my cock?” John asked.

Brian’s whimper was desperate. 

”Please, Sir, I need it so much,” Brian spoke with a rough, breathy voice. ”Want to feel full.”

John hummed against Brian’s lower back before straightening himself and taking his cock in his hand, guiding it to Brian’s needy hole and pushing the head in. Then he grabbed Brian’s hips and bottomed out with one thrust, his grunt mixing with Brian’s loud moan. He took a moment to gather himself due to the sweet, squeezing heat around his cock, taking deep breaths before starting to move. He kept a slow rhythm at first, just to tease Brian a bit, enjoying the little sounds that slipped out of the sub’s mouth with every thrust.

As John eventually started to quicken his pace, his eyes went to Roger, who was now stroking himself almost in the same rhythm as John was slamming into Brian. Roger’s eyelids were heavy, the sliver of blue shining through eyelashes, his lips parted so that every little noise leaving from them could reach the air and his chest was heaving, skin glistening of thin layer of sweat. He was breathtaking, in this blissful state of pleasure, and the sight only added to his arousal, making his cock throb inside Brian.

He groaned, sliding his right hand along Brian’s back and reaching his hair, tangling his fingers in the curls and pulling them as he changed the angle of his thrusts. Brian cried out when he hit his prostate, his back arching as he threw his head back and John used his change to give another tuck at his hair, earning this time a more high-pitched whine. The sound of it made John’s skin prickle of satisfaction.

”You like that so much, don’t you, my pet?”

”Yes, S-sir.” 

Brian’s sigh turned into a filthy moan when John hit his prostate again, and he was squeezing and pulling the sheets hard while John set up a rough and fast pace. His dom side was keening as Brian started babbling something completely incoherent, his body answering to every hard move, and John knew the sub was on his way to come apart. And as he took a glance at Roger, he could see he was close, too. John changed his thrusts short and sharp, keeping the angle just right, and when he gave a bit harsher tuck at Brian’s hair, it drove the sub over the edge. His body tensed and he cried out, clenching around John’s cock as he spilled onto the sheets under him. 

Roger followed soon after Brian, and John’s gaze fell on him, seeing him come onto his stomach, body shaking from the force of an orgasm. John bit his lips to muffle a moan while continuing to thrust into Brian and watching Roger ride out his bliss, and it didn’t take long before he felt the heat erupt, his movements losing their rhythm and stilling as he spilled inside Brian with a low grunt. He released Brian’s hair, catching his breath, feeling Brian tremble as he barely could keep himself on all fours anymore and John moved his hand on the sub’s lower back, caressing the hot, sweaty skin while his gaze reached Roger who was blinking, trying to focus his eyes on him, a small dopey smile adorning his lips.

Something warm stirred with John and he smiled back at the blond, finally slipping out of Brian who sighed, immediately letting himself collapse on to the bed, next to the mess he had made. John sat back, giving his subs a moment to come down from their pleasure highs, just watching them, smiling sated. Then he stood up and went to find a cloth, soaking it in the bathwater and returned to Brian and Roger, starting to gently clean them up. In their world, it was usually the servants that made sure the subs were cleaned and cared for but John wanted to be different, no matter if it wasn’t expected from him as a king.

After cleaning up their mess as well as he could, John threw the cloth to the floor and lied down between his subs, motioning them to snuggle against him. Roger immediately buried his head into the crook of his neck, placing his hand on John’s chest while Brian just pressed himself flush against his side, pressing his face against his shoulder and letting out a content sigh.

”You were so good to me,” John praised quietly, making both subs hum. ”My lovely boys.”

John tilted his head, placing a kiss to Brian’s forehead and doing the same to Roger before closing his eyes. He listened to the soft sounds of his subs’ breathing, feeling the tiredness looming over him, and soon he allowed himself to fall into the dreamlands.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would mean a world to me. 💗


End file.
